EMI 100: 1997 - The First Centenary
EMI 100: 1997 - The First Centenary is a promotional-only album featuring Duran Duran, released in the UK by EMI during 1997. About the album Released as part of EMI's centenary celebrations in 1997, the album is a collection of orchestra recordings and songs by various artists. The album was packaged in a quad-folding case that closes up and secured by velcro, which also includes a CD sized 25-page booklet of photos and the history of EMI. The compilation includes "The Reflex", Duran Duran's most successful single. Also featured is the Sex Pistols' "Anarchy In The UK", a song that the Neurotic Outsiders covered during their Viper Room show in Los Angeles during 1999. The French promotional-only album Le CD: EMI 100 - 1997 - The First Centenary was also released in 1997. Track listing CDCNTDJ 1 CD 1 #"Soldiers of the Queen" - Montague Borwell (1:38) #"Recitar!... Vesti La Giubba" - Enrico Caruso & Salvatore Cottone (2:13) #"Sempre Libera" - Luisa Tetrazzini (2:31) #"Roamin' In The Gloamin'" - Sir Harry Lauder (2:46) #"If You Were The Only Girl In The World (The Bing Boys Are Here)" - Violet Loraine And George Robey (4:14) #"Tiger Rag" - Original Dixieland Jazz Band (3:44) #"Donde Lieta Usci (Mimi's Farewell)" - Dame Nellie Melba (2:59) #"O For The Wings Of A Dove" - Ernest Lough & The Temple Church Choir (2:23) #"Singin' In The Rain" - Jack Hylton And His Orchestra (2:54) #"Waltz In C Sharp Minor, Op. 64 No. 2" - Arthur Rubinstein (3:29) #"Goodnight, Sweetheart" - New Mayfair Dance Orchestra (3:24) #"Layton & Johnstone Favourites" - Turner Layton And Clarence Johnstone (4:05) #"Violin Concerto In B Minor, Op. 61" - Yehudi Menuhin (7:39) #"The Arrival of the Queen of Sheba" - London Philharmonic Orchestra (2:54) #"Vienna, City of My Dreams" - Richard Tauber (3:09) #"Leaning On A Lamp Post" - George Formby (3:02) #"Schön Rosmarin" - Fritz Kreisler & Franz Rupp (2:01) #"Wish Me Luck (As You Wave Me Goodbye)" - Gracie Fields (2:58) #"O My Beloved Father" - Joan Hammond (2:29) #"Hear My Song, Violetta" - Josef Locke (2:47) #"Mona Lisa" - Nat King Cole (3:18) #"Oh Mein Papa" - Eddie Calvert (2:48) #"Horn Concerto No. 4 In E Flat, K 495" - Dennis Brain (3:41) #"Three Coins In The Fountain" - Frank Sinatra (3:04) CD 2 #"Be-Bop-A-Lula" - Gene Vincent (2:38) #"Près Des Remparts De Seville" - Maria Callas (2:00) #"She Loves You" - Beatles (2:21) #"Cello Concerto In E Minor, Op. 85 - 1st Movt: Adagio-Moderato (Part)" - Jacqueline du Pré (3:25) #"Good Vibrations" - The Beach Boys (3:37) #"Imagine" - John Lennon And The Plastic Ono Band (3:04) #"On The Run" - Pink Floyd (3:34) #"O Fortuna" - London Symphony Orchestra And Chorus (2:48) #"Bohemian Rhapsody" - Queen (6:00) #"Anarchy In The UK" - Sex Pistols (3:33) #"Mull of Kintyre" - Paul McCartney And Wings (4:44) #"Wuthering Heights" - Kate Bush (4:29) #"We Don't Talk Anymore" - Cliff Richard (4:14) #"The Reflex" - Duran Duran (4:26) #"It's A Sin" - Pet Shop Boys (5:00) #"I Got Plenty O' Nuttin'" - Willard White, Cynthia Clarey, Marietta Simpson and The Glyndebourne Chorus #"The Four Seasons - Spring - 1St Movt: Allegro" - Nigel Kennedy (3:06) #"Country House" - Blur (3:57) #"Toute Mon Âme Est Là!...Pourquoi Me Réveiller?" - Roberto Alagna (2:54) #"The Best" - Tina Turner (4:10) #"Your Woman" - White Town (4:17) Category:Promotional only albums Category:Various artists compilation albums Category:Compilation Albums